falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
My Megaton house
|cell name =MegatonPlayerHouse |footer = }} My Megaton house is a residence in Megaton which becomes available after the Lone Wanderer disarms the Megaton bomb during The Power of the Atom quest. Sheriff Lucas Simms gives the Lone Wanderer a key to the house as a reward for disarming the atomic bomb in the center of Megaton. If Simms dies during or before the aforementioned quest, his son Harden Simms will give the key instead. At this point the "Empty House" is renamed as "My Megaton house." The house includes a main floor lounge, a very small kitchenette, an upstairs landing, an unnamed room that Wadsworth often spends time in, and a bedroom. Amenities The Lone Wanderer has access to a robot butler, named Wadsworth, who is able to tell jokes and supply purified water (Wadsworth may give up to five bottles, then it takes one week for him to refill). Wadsworth can also, upon request, style hair and explain what the home improvements are used for. If the My First Infirmary is purchased, Wadsworth will remind the Lone Wanderer to use it if they are injured. Sleeping in the bed on the second floor of the shack (or the heart-shaped bed if the Love Machine theme was bought from Craterside Supply), grants the "Well Rested" effect (+10% XP bonus) if rested for no less than 8 hours. There are places to store an infinite amount of items in the house, including: two lockers, a refrigerator, a desk and a filing cabinet. There is also a bobblehead collector's stand for displaying Vault-Tec bobbleheads. Home improvements After becoming a resident of Megaton and the owner of a new house, the Wanderer can enhance their new home by adding improvements, which can be purchased from Moira at Craterside Supply. Improvements include an infirmary, jukebox, laboratory, Nuka-Cola vending machine and a workbench. All of these improvements add new functionality to the house, which ranges from being able to be healed instantly for free, to being able to listen to music without using the Pip-Boy radio. For enough caps, Moira can change the decor from a rundown shack to one of the following themes: Raider, Wasteland explorer, Vault, Science, Pre-War and Love Machine. A theme cannot be sold back, but it can be replaced by buying a new one. To obtain skill books from the themes, buy the Science (Nikola Tesla and You), and the Love Machine (Lying, Congressional Style) themes, since they are the only two that offer this extra bonus. These skill books can only be obtained once, however. Themes will displace any items that may have already been placed outside of item storage such as lockers for storage/decoration. Notes * On the premises of the Megaton House, there is a ledge overlooking the nuclear bomb. To get to it, go to the stairs that leads to the Megaton gate from the house. Look to the left, and there is a ledge; opposite of it is Lucas Simms' house. Then jump onto the ledge and follow it along. There is a small ledge where Megaton can be viewed and where items can be stored/displayed. * The house is half standing on struts from the roof of the Brass Lantern and half on land. From outside, it may look like it is going to collapse at any time. * Moira Brown indicates that somebody lived in the house not long before the Lone Wanderer, but the resident is never encountered or named. * My Megaton house remains in the game files of Fallout: New Vegas; however, the cell is empty. * On the bottom floor, there is a chair next to a locker. If the player character jumps over and behind this chair they will be stuck there and can only escape by loading a previous save or glitching through the chair by either save-loading or targeting Wadsworth in V.A.T.S. while unarmed. Cut version An unused early version of My Megaton house called MegatonAbandonedHouseDummyCell exists and can be accessed with the use of console command coc MegatonAbandonedHouseDummyCell. It is empty except for a chair on the first floor and a bed on the second floor. This version is untextured and some may experience crashing shortly after entry. FO3MegatonHouseDummy01.png|First floor of abandoned house dummy cell FO3MegatonHouseDummy02.png|Second floor Bugs * Sometimes Wadsworth will get stuck in the bedroom, blocking access to the bed or the file cabinet next to it (loading a previous save may work, or kill Wadsworth.) * Items may teleport from the shack room to the left of the front door, but only if manipulated against another object. * Sometimes items will vanish from all the containers in My Megaton house. Reloading an earlier save sometimes fixes this, but sometimes the glitch affects all saves. Gallery LM theme above.jpg|Love machine theme Science Theme.jpg|Science theme Vault Theme.jpg|Vault theme Raider Theme downstairs.jpg|Raider theme Wasteland Explorer Theme.jpg|Wasteland explorer theme Pre-War Theme.jpg|Pre-War theme Category:Megaton buildings Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Mein Megaton Haus es:Mi casa en Megatón fr:Ma maison de Megaton it:La mia Casa di Megaton pl:Mój Dom w Megatonie pt:My Megaton House ru:Мой дом в Мегатонне uk:Мій будинок у Мегатонні zh:My Megaton House